Rapper
Rapper is an orange stick figure who likes killing street gangs and causing trouble with his friends. Rapper originally used to live on the streets where some street gangs live. Sometimes the gangs would not prefer Rapper around them and the gangs are always fighting Rapper so he would leave them alone. After 6 years living in the streets, Rapper eventually decided to build his own house so the Street Gangs would no longer disturb or try to kill him. Rapper is now living a good life and sometimes loves to go out on dangerous adventures Rapper usually likes to go kill some street gangs because he knows they might belong to Bruce. Rapper has died once in A Day without Killing when Wolf accidentally kills him Rapper's Friends Red Rapper sometimes considers Red as Rapper's best friend since the two hang out a lot and they like to do things they both like to do like get drunk, rob banks, kill others and play video games Blue Rapper can think of Blue as a total nerd and sometimes a loser but no matter what Rapper will always help Blue and the two are great friends. Lord Tourettes Rapper became friends with Lord Tourettes because Rapper thought Lord Tourettes was cool. This was proven in Amnesiac Red. Pink In Island Fever Part 2, Rapper made sure Pink didn't go with him on his dangerous mission which makes us prove that Rapper cares for Pink. Plus Rapper went to Pink's birthday party. Other than all that Rapper still considers Pink a friend. Stacy Rapper likes Stacy because she was Red's girlfriend and sometimes Rapper & Stacy go 'have sex' and mess around like friends. Wolf Rapper was a random target for Wolf. At first Rapper didn't like Wolf but after they killed Bruce, they became friends. The two usually like to cause trouble together. Fox Rapper became friends with Fox because he knew she was Wolf's best friend and it's unknown if he has a crush on her but from the looks of it, he dosen't. Steve Steve became friends with Rapper after he saved Steve from the island. Howver Rapper can still treat Steve like crap. Grox In Resident Zombies Memesis Pt 1, Rapper seemed to be friends with Grox and plus he helped Blue fix Grox when he was broken (in RP done with HungryGrox) Indigo Rapper saved Indigo by killing some street gang members. Although he didn't mean to he still liked Indigo and he became her new friend. Wednesday Rapper is friends with Wednesday because not only did he save her from Bruce & his gang but because she was Lord Tourettes' sister. Auburn Not really Rapper's friend but Auburn knows he saved Indigo from the street gang. Plus Auburn started to like Rapper even if he was a killer. Emily Although he's friends with Emily, Rapper sometimes gets annoyed when Emily interrupts him, pees in his bed and so on. But the two are still great friends. Rapper's Enemies Bruce Bruce has been Rapper's longtime enemy and rival. They use to be friends in school but became enemies in high school after realising they both don't like the same thing the other likes. Fifi Rapper appears to have a massive hate in Fifi the day he met her because of her stupidness. However Rapper likes to send Fifi to Bruce so she can annoy him. However Rapper still doesn't realise that Bruce likes Fifi. Broseph Just like most of his friends, Rapper finds Broseph annoying and he sometimes kills him like Red would. Earl Grey Earl Grey became Rapper's villian when he first became a hero. And aside from the superhero buisness Rapper still finds Earl an enemy. Rapper Facts *Rapper steals things because he doesn't like to pay for it. *Rapper was a bully when he was a kid. *Rapper use to live on the streets where he always annoys other street gangs. *Rapper's house is next to Red & Blue's apartment. *Hates to help others for stupid problems. *Rapper will only help if it was a dangerous mission. *Rapper use to be friends with Bruce. *Rapper teamed up with Red to post videos of Blue *Rapper was friends with Wolf because they both realised their skills to kill Voice of Rapper Voice of Sonic in Sonic for Hire Rapper Gallery Official Name.png|Rapper on the YoshiRocker13 Logo Meet Rapper.png|Rapper meeting Red & Blue Blue yelling at Rapper.png|Rapper's appearence in Hunt for Treasure NOOO!!!.png|Rapper trying to hit Blue in Amnesiac Red Rapper about to hit Red.png|Rapper about to hit Red in Amnesiac Red Rapper meets Wolf.png|Rapper arguing with Wolf in Two Fighters Meet I wuv you..png|Rapper in The Annoying Thing Rapper 2.png|Rapper fighting the guys in The Annoying Thing Blue calling Rapper.png|Blue calling Rapper in Desert Disaster Crappy Camp.png|Rapper listening to Red's Story in Crappy Camp Crappy Camp 3.png|Rapper in the car with Red & Blue Friendship Reunited.png|Rapper with Bruce in Friendship Reunited Rapper's New Game.png|Rapper in his first comic Fanon School 1.png Fanon School.png Resident Zombies Memesis.png A New Hero.png Romantic Roomies 3.png 4x Brain Switch.png Resident Zombies Memesis 2.png Movie Trailer.png Dick Figures The Movie 2.png Future Dicks.png The Snake & Rapper.png 4x Brain Switch 7.png 4x Brain Switch 2.png 4x Brain Switch.png Killers.png DFTM Clip 1.png A Day with Rapper.png|Rapper "saving" Indigo in A Day with Rapper. Bullies & Killers 2.png|Rapper scaring the three bullies (Image made by CookieEyes) What do you think about this character? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad (2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Characters